missionimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Rabbit's Foot
Owen Davian's Group The Syndicate (secretly) |casualties=Lindsey Farris Owen Davian John Musgrave |outcome=Success |appearances=Mission: Impossible III |previous=Death of Nyah Nordoff-Hall }} Operation Rabbit's Foot was an operation conducted by the Impossible Missions Force to retrieve an object called the Rabbit's Foot. Mission Recruiting Ethan At Norfolk, Virginia, during the festive engagement party of Ethan Hunt and fiancee Julia, a hospital nurse, Ethan claimed he had been working for the Department of Transportation for ten years studying traffic patterns (in reality, he was semi-retired as a trainer of IMF agents). The couple had met during a heli-boarding adventure, and were planning to repeat the experience on a three-week honeymoon. The couple's friends were astounded when Ethan answered a question directed at Julia about where they first met (Lake Wanaka) - revealing his ability to read lips. Ethan received a phone call from "Ready-Travel Resort Services" - offering a chance to win an all-expense paid trip to Mexico - a cover for IMF. He slipped away from the party ostensibly to get more ice, and met IMF Operations Manager John Musgrave in a nearby 7-Eleven. He was told about the newest mission: one of Ethan's former graduated trainees Agent Lindsey Farris. Rescuing Lindsey in Berlin Hunt left the next sunrise, telling his trusting fiancee he was going to Houston for a public transportation exposition. However, he met the IMF team at an airfield, and they flew to Berlin, Germany. During a nighttime assault of the warehouse, Stickel activated four computer-controlled guns from a control station inside a truck, counted fourteen workers/guards with infra-red surveillance equipment, and located hostage Farris on the 6th floor. She was drugged and surrounded by Davian's men. Bombs were detonated and Stickel fired the guns at the complex, as Ethan found Lindsey sedated. He injected her with adrenaline before they fled the building under siege. Both fired at the enemy before they evacuated successfully by dropping six floors onto the top of Stickel's truck and met up with a chopper flown by Gormley. When they were pursued by another helicopter in a field of power-generating windmills, Ethan discovered that an explosive, time-release capsule had been implanted into Lindsey's skull through her nasal cavity - it had recently been activated and was ready to detonate. At the same time that the pursuing helicopter collided with one of the windmill vanes, Ethan was unsuccessful in trying to "fry the charge" with a defibrillator. The capsule exploded and killed Lindsey only a few seconds before he could apply the charged defibrillator to save her. Afterwards, Ethan's superior and the IMF Executive Director Theodore Brassel (Laurence Fishburne) chided Ethan about the failed mission to Berlin. He questioned Ethan's prior recommendations regarding young trainee agent Lindsey Farris and her ability to be engaged in "active field duty" -- in a failed surveillance mission. Hunt explained how their objective was only a limited one, to rescue Farris, not to capture any of Davian's men: "Davian employs a cellular structure at his organization," he noted, and that none of the dozen men there would have known about Davian's overall operation. Brassel criticized the operation planned by Musgrave as "poorly conceived and executed worse." The hard-drives in the damaged laptop computers taken from the warehouse were burned, scorched, and had holes - unsalvageable. Brassel described how they should have pursued the real villain - Davian: "He was the one who brought gas centrifuge technology to Korea from Pakistan...He was also the man who sold Toxin Five to the Armahad Republic Jihad. He is a man who provides, provides, provides. And he remains invisible. He's a god-damned invisible man....We can't find him. He knows it. It's emboldened him...You have reminded Davian that he is winning." Rabbit's Foot and Ethan and Julia's Wedding A funeral was held for Lindsey, who it was claimed had died in a head-on automobile accident on I-95. After the service, Ethan ("Mr. Kelvin") received a phone call from Norfolk Mail Service, notifying him of a piece of mail from Berlin sent by Lindsey to him through her post office box. He retrieved the piece of mail, a colorful postcard of Berlin with no message. He peeled off the stamp, discovering a blank microdot hidden behind it. Ethan and Luther discussed why she might have sent it -- Hunt surmised it might be magnetic (and encrypted), an old-school method. In the lab of IMF, nerdy technician Benji Dunn (Simon Pegg) told Ethan and Luther that on the badly-damaged hard-drives of the laptops, he had recovered portions of two dozen e-mail files, with one "breakthrough" fact: "Mr. Davian is gonna arrive in Rome the day after tomorrow and attend a function at one Vatican City...It's all got to do with the 'Rabbit's Foot.'" The code-word possibly referred to "something he's about to sell to an unspecified buyer for $850 million" -- a very lucrative transaction involving a weapon code-named the 'Rabbit's Foot.' Benji then went into a long speculative explanation of its ominous doomsday meaning - it was maybe an apocalyptic, Anti-God compound: "It was like an accelerated mutator, a sort of, you know, like an unstoppable force of destructive power that would just lay waste to everything. To buildings and parks and streets and children and ice cream parlors, you know? So whenever I see, like, a rogue organization, willing to spend this amount of money on a mystery tech, I always assume it's the 'Anti-God'. End-of-the-world kinda stuff, you know." Ethan told him to keep his findings a secret, and decided to pursue Davian by himself, unofficially without authorization from either Musgrave or Brassel, prompting Stickel to worry: "That look in your eye is a pain in my ass." Before engaging in the unauthorized black ops mission, Ethan met with Julia in her hospital work setting in the Washington DC area, telling her he was taking another two-day business trip. Sensing something wrong, she asked, with tears in her eyes: "What are you not telling me?" - he reassured her: "I need you to trust me." She replied that she did, and then responded: "Tell me it's real." The hospital chaplain married them at the hospital, with only one other person attending as they exchanged vows Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible Category:Events